Young Leonard McCoy
by mtcbones
Summary: kind of au. this is before our hero Leonard joins Starfleet; from 6 years old to the 'old man' who lost everything. i took a bit from his alter ego the great deforest kelley's roots. like you all i don't own 'em


Paste your

`The small boy walked cheerily hand in hand with his mother. They were going to the market. They were going to get some messages to bring with them to grandfathers house tomorrow for the barbecue. Father had been paid yesterday by Mrs. Trent. They could get a watermelon. Grandfather would have the hamburgers and buns. Most of fathers patients couldn't afford much money so they would give him what they could a basket of peaches or a bag of apples one lady had given father a pair of shoes for him and they were nearly new. Mr Slattery would mow his lawn every 2 weeks he had asthma and was a frequent patient. The vicar didn't ask them for a collection on Sundays to pay for his operation. But Mrs. Trent had given father a hundred credits. Most of the money would pay their bills but father said as it was Leonard's birthday they could get a watermelon. He would be six tomorrow. Father had to do his Monday cases today so they could stay overnight. Leonard wouldn't see father 'till tomorrow morning. They would go to the early service in Conyers. Rev. Bean always said the sunrise service. He was quick because he had to go on to Atlanta for a service there.

At the market Leonard helped mother pick the biggest watermelon. He knew how to tell if they were ripe. Mother showed him how last year. Across from the fruit stall was a gypsy selling trinkets. There was a shiny ring, silver with a red stone in it. Mother would love that ring. He had visited that stall every time he went with mother. And this time he had saved up ten credits the lady wanted 30 but he would try to bargain like mother did. "Please could I have that ring ma'am?" "That's 40 credits boy." "Last time you said 30 but that I could make you an offer." "How much have you?" "Eight ma'am." "Silly boy. I can't give it away." "I can get 2 more." "10, huh." "yes" "12" "I can only get 10" "that's robbery but for you. I will not call the police. Here give me the money." He gave her the 10 credits. She gave him the RING. Mother would like this. He would give it to her for Christmas. No he couldn't wait he would give it to her tomorrow. Or maybe tonight, or maybe when they got home. When they got home mother got them some lunch, a peanut butter sandwich and a peach (thanks to Mrs. Goshen.) "Leonard you must finish your spellings while I get packed for our trip." "B-a-s-k-e-t basket said Leonard. B-a-c-o-n bacon, b-r-e-a-d bread. T-r-i-c-k trick. "Leonard then asked if he could do the sums as well. If he finished his Monday work he could have the day off, mother had said. He was doing well in his home school. He was using some third grade books and some second grade. But he had long ago finished the first grade work. His friends would have to go to the river without him this afternoon. He wanted to have Monday free.

That evening mother read him a few chapters of the bible to be ready for Sunday school tomorrow. He liked the story of David. That was father's name. He didn't think father could kill a giant. Father wouldn't be likely to kill anyone. He was a doctor.

Leonard woke before the sun came up; who could sleep on their birthday. He knew he must not wake father and mother, so he got dressed and went outside to watch the sunrise. It was going to be hot today. He could tell, because the sky was so clear and the stars were still out. He sat very still as the sun just peaked over the eastern hills. The first rays sent long shadows onto his lap. As it got higher he had to stop looking at it. Mother said it would make him blind. You couldn't look anyway it was too bright. He was lovely and warm now as the sun pushed the cold away. "Happy Birthday, Leonard come on in now. We must get over to chapel." She brushed off the little bits of grass. "There you look fine" Father lifted his small man on his shoulders. "Six now. I won't be able to carry you much longer I think." Leonard wrapped his arms around Father. "I'm big now; Father, but you can carry me just today." After service and Sunday school the vicar shook Leonard's hand. "So you are six today and you are going to grandfathers for a barbecue" "Yes reverend. I will ride the ponies there and we have a watermelon." "That's great Leonard. David will you be back tomorrow?" "No Reverend it will be Wednesday before we get back." "Could I come see you then?" "Sure, how about 2:30?" "Thanks David" Leonard was bouncing all the way home they could stay 3 days with Grandfather. They had a birthday breakfast. Mother had made pancakes and they still had some honey Mr. Lee had given them. Mother gave Leonard a little package with a book 'Chestry Oak' in it. "I will read this book to you Leonard, if you can't." Mother had taught him how to turn the pages of his books so they wouldn't get dog eared. They were very very old some had been in her family for hundreds of years." Mother I got a present for you for my birthday. I can't wait 'til Christmas." He gave Mother the little ring. Mother was delighted and surprised. She put it on and it fit perfectly. "Oh Leonard that's so sweet of you." She gave him a hug and a kiss. He was pleased but said "Mother, I'm too big for that." "You're never too big for a mother's kiss."

They headed out to grandfathers farm. It was actually his great-grandfather but that was too long to say. To shorten the journey Leonard asked mother to tell him a story he loved her stories; the ones about his long ago Irish ancestors or the ones about the tribe. He always wanted to tell Oisin to stay on his horse; that he (Leonard would look after the old man. The trail of tears story always made him cry. So he told her "Not that one." This time she told him of the Great Spirit's promise to grandfather's father. There would be a horse who could outrun the stars. "Was it Squirrel, Mother?" "No Leonard this was long before Squirrel was born. "Squirrel can outrun fire Mother." "I hope you never have to prove that Darlin' any way we are here now." Leonard wanted to run to the barn to see Squirrel but he knew he must wait till Grandfather asked him if he would like to. Grandmother came out first. He ran to her she would have something nice for him in her apron. "Well land sakes what happened to that boy, he is twice as tall as he was last summer. Come on out back, John has the fire going and Sarah and James are here. Oh, Mary, what a lovely big watermelon. You shouldn't have. Leonard, the twins are out by the swings. Welcome David. Can you stay for the week?" "Not this time Ann. But we will stay til Tuesday if that's all right with you." "This'll be like the old days when you and Mary were courtin'. You can stay in your old room Mary and Leonard can bunk in with the twins." Leonard gripped his Mother's hand and looked up at her pleading. "I think Leonard would rather stay in our room Grandmother." "Of course, Lenny, I'll set up the cot. I guess he doesn't know his cousins very well yet. Maybe when you come for the summer." The McCoy's went to their room to get settled and then they went to the back garden. In the meantime Mother's brother Dan and his family had arrived. They all had a lovely feast out back and since no one was going home that night the grownups sat for a long time catching up. Leonard couldn't just stay sitting though he had waited politely but he had had enough and he quietly slipped out and went down to the barn. He thought no one had seen him but grandfather came up behind him as he was opening the door. "You came to see Squirrel didn't you White Eagle?" "Yes Grandfather. May I ride him?" "Yes my son we will ride together to the mound." Red Bear for that was Great grandfather's Cherokee name, saddled Squirrel and Jenny his black mare. They rode to the mound. "You ride well White Eagle. When you are bigger, you will need a bigger horse Jenny is carrying a baby perhaps she will be the horse for you." "Mother told me about the horse that could outrun the stars. I thought it would be Squirrel." "No White Eagle I think the Great Spirit meant the ships that fly in the stars. He wanted our people to know that we would ride the stars. Perhaps you will ride that horse." "No I will be a doctor and look after you and Little Bird." I am afraid she is not so well and will not be there when you are a doctor I think your Father will have to look after her. I will wait for you though. You can help me when it is time to go home." "Why do you call it home?" "We came from there to be born here, White Eagle. When I do go, you will be the new Chief." My son does not know the real ways. Only Rising Sun your mother and you are real people. We had better get back or they will think we died." The old Indian and his great grandson rode back quietly there was much to think about. Squirrel and Jenny were put away and fed and by then it was getting dark. They were ready for the watermelon and marshmellows and the sing-along. Leonard sang his song first because Mother saw he needed to go to bed it was a long exciting day for a 6 year old. Mother took him up and tucked him in. "Mother I will be chief someday. White Eagle I am happy for you, but you must not say your tribal name to anyone outside even to your cousins. They do not love the old ways. There is no love for "aliens" in Georgia." "We are not aliens Mother." "No we are real people. But they think real people are aliens too. You can only be Leonard away from the farm. White Eagle must stay here and in your heart." Mother kissed him and turned out the light. She went out to the others who were still singing and enjoying the last of the fire. The fireflies were welcoming the stars as they came out. "Well Mary said Father "We better turn in too." "David" said Grandfather "would you have a look at Ann I think she is not so well." "Sure Joseph." They went in to the kitchen where. Grandmother was putting away the last few glasses. "Red Bear says you are not feeling so well Little Bird." "Aw David, Red Bear worries too much. I am a little tired, but who wouldn't be at this hour." Father ran his scanner over her. "You sure do have reason to be tired but this is more than that. Go on to bed now and I will have another look tomorrow. If it's all right I will just give you a tablet for tonight, and when the others have gone we will have a chat about what you should take." Grandfather thanked him and asked "What's going on?" "Her heart is racing Red Bear, she needs to rest more. Tomorrow I can have a better look at her when she is rested."

When all the others had gone home the next day Father did a more thorough check up. "The tablet and the rest have helped your racing heart, Little Bird but you might need a replacement in the near future. I will keep an eye on you. Be sure and go to your local doctor though. We are too far away to be able to watch it all the time. I will have an assistant during the summer so I will be able to come here for the month of August. We can do something for you then."

As the McCoys were leaving Grandfather saw them off while Ann slept. "Red Bear she is very ill. I hope she will still be with you in August." "David, we are old now and if the Great Spirit comes for her it will be time." They embraced and Red Bear hugged his Granddaughter. Then he took White Eagles hand in his. You will see Jenny's foal when you come again. Maybe she will be the one to race the stars with you on her back." Leonard hugged his great-grandfather. "I love you Red Bear" Then they got in the flitter and flew off to Conyers.

Leonard and Mother settled down to his schooling and Father decided he should help in the biology area so he started bringing Leonard with him on his rounds twice a week. Being with his Father made young Leonard happy and he found he also loved figuring what was wrong. He quickly learned to use the scanner but also the old methods of finding a pulse with his hands and hear a heart beat with a stethoscope. It was a hard word to say but he learned that too. Father explained why there was a pulse. After a few months he could tell his Father if there was a heart murmur or not. He could find an unborn baby's heart beat and tell if it was in a good position. At home he loved the work Mother showed him how to do. He began to write little stories. He wrote about Squirrel and the farm. Mother would only let him write on paper and with a pencil. That way his fingers grew strong and adept. (Also mother could hide any about the tribe. She didn't want him to lose his creativity but she knew they mustn't be found by outsiders.)

The summer came and then August and the next trip to the farm. Leonard brought his Padds to keep his studies going he wanted to be a doctor and a farmer. This time he got his own room next door to Mother and Father. For Leonard the month passed all too quickly. Every morning Red Bear and he would ride out on the farm. They would check the fences and the livestock. Moving the cattle to the next section of the fields checking their health and if any had calved. There weren't many calves this late. Then they rode on to the horses. Jenny and her foal had to be handled the little bay filly had a star and 2 front socks. She had learned to trust White Eagle, and would nudge him to see if he brought a sugar lump. Then they would take a rest sometimes they would go to the mound or to the river. White Eagle learned to catch fish with his bare hands and to sneak up on a rabbit. He could walk in the woods with out breaking a twig. At night they went to the mound and looked at the stars and Red Bear told him of the real people and the warriors who made up the stars and of the Great Spirit who made the stars and everything. When a star would shoot across the sky Grandfather explained that it was the Great Spirit taking someone to His home. "I like when I am White Eagle, Grandfather. Rising Sun says I must not tell anyone outside of here that I am a Cherokee. It is good to be one of the real people. Why do those others not like the real people?" "My son they do not know us and they are afraid of what they don't know. Your Mother is wise to keep this here on the farm. When I go to the Great Spirit you will be the new chief. This farm will be yours."

In the afternoon Leonard would do home school with Mother and Father. Father also spent quite a lot of time with Grandmother. She was not doing well. One day Father asked Leonard to come to her room. Little Bird would like to say goodbye to you Leonard. Red Bear was there with his ceremonial clothes on. Mother was sitting beside her holding her hand. Dan and Sarah were coming with their families. Father stood near her with his scanner and medikit in case she needed anything. Little Bird was smiling. "White Eagle I love you. Come give me a kiss. I will be going to the Great Spirit soon, so you must look after Red Bear for me." He gave her a kiss and said he would help Grandfather. When Sarah came in she was just Grandmother not Little Bird. By the time Dan got there she was no longer conscious, and only lasted 20 more minutes. When Father pronounced her death, Grandfather took Leonard's hand and they went to the barn and saddled Squirrel and Jenny. It was the first time since she had her foal that she had been ridden so she was glad of a bit of a run. They went to the mound. "Tonight White Eagle we will watch the sky to see the Great Spirit take Little Bird to His home." "Can the others come?" "Your Mother and Father will come but the others don't like the mound. They have left the farm." "Do they not love you Grandfather?" "They do White Eagle but they are ashamed of my ways." Leonard took his hand and said "I am not ashamed of your ways. I love you." Red Bear lifted Leonard up and said "Great Spirit this is the one. He will always remember you and he will take my place. He is White Eagle." They rode home then and prepared for the funeral with the rest of the family. That night as promised the McCoys and Grandfather went to the mound. They weren't disappointed that night for they saw a whole shower of stars. "The Great Spirit has taken Little Bird hasn't he Father." "Yes son, she will be a good companion for him while she waits for Red Bear." "Will He take us too someday Father?" "Yes son but I hope not for a long time."

The McCoys returned home and Fathers assistant left to join Starfleet. Doctors were always in short supply. Mother continued Leonard's schooling. Soon after their return the truant officer rang to ask why Leonard was not in school. "Oh but he is. I am home schooling him." She sweetly answered him. "He will have to be tested." She was told. They took him to the local public school and tested him. They were astounded at his grade levels. In science he was 4th grade in maths the same. He wrote an essay that a 7th grader would have been challenged to write. History and geography were between 3rd and 4th. He knew a little Latin especially medical terms, and he was reading at 8th grade level. He was sent home with the proviso that he would be tested every year while he was not in formal school. (That was just a face saving threat for they never tested him again.) Upon seeing the results Mother whispered to him. "You are truly a White Eagle"

Leonard now spent most of his summers at the Farm, to help Grandfather and keep him company. Father and mother came in August for a month's holiday. And they would all return for the school term then.

One day when 10 year old Leonard was on rounds with Father. Mother went to the market as usual but she did not return. Grandfather Kelley came to the hospital to pick Leonard up, and take him to the farm. He was there for 2 days before Father came to get him. Father rode out to the mound with him. They sat on the mound and Father started to cry. "Leonard, Mother has been taken to the Great Spirit." He wrapped Leonard in his arms. Leonard couldn't understand. Mother wasn't old or sick. "Some people didn't like that Mother was an Indian. They hurt her and she died. We will go to her funeral tomorrow. Son you must never tell anyone you are White Eagle. You must only be Leonard now. I hope that some day everyone will accept everybody else, but at least let us be good to everybody." "I will Father."

At the funeral the 2 stood with dry eyes. The vicar said words about Mother they were supposed to be comforting but Leonard's mind was far away at the mound. He would watch till he saw Mother taken to the Great Spirit.

When they got home he begged Father to take him to the mound, he didn't realize how terrified his Father was in case they would be seen or found out to be sympathizers. Father also knew how sad Great grandfather would be. Mother was the only one in his family who accepted his ways. Great grandfather was a man of immense knowledge and common sense, a loving gracious gentleman. Father was fairly sure he would not be targeted. He lived too far away and was too old to bother the fanatics, but Leonard was an easy target. Father knew he must protect him or he would go with Mother. "All right son but we must go after dark and come back before morning so we will not be seen." "Thank you Father I have to seen the Great Spirit take mother."

Great grandfather rode out with them to the mound. They sat there watching. Red Bear took Leonards hand to warm it. "I know you won't be able to come here for awhile White Eagle. It is not safe. Thank you Great Elk for bringing him tonight." "Leonard looked at Father in surprise. "Great Elk?" "Yes son. That is my name since I married Rising Sun. Great grandfather adopted me. But now these names must be our secret." "White Eagle I may not see you again for a long time but if the Great Spirit takes me there is a paper that says you and Great Elk can have this farm. Oh look there is your Mother going to the Great Spirit." All 3 saw the fireball that lit up the sky. "You must come here when I go to watch the Great Spirit take me." "Oh Great grandfather please don't go I love you." "It will not be for a long time yet White Eagle. Your Father will keep me well." They went to their homes then. Leonard cried all the way home and Father wasn't much better.

Father tried his best for his grieving son but he just wasn't able to keep home schooling him. He put him in to the little church school where he hoped he would get as close to individual attention as it was possible. Class enrolments were in single figures mostly. There were just 3 of Leonard's age. He was a problem for the school since his work was so advanced. They finally decided to put him in eighth grade. He was ahead of the other 4 in that class but they felt he was not socially ready for high school. Leonard tried to fill in his lonely hours at home by continuing his studies and went on weekends with his father to the hospital and clinic. In his heart though there was a huge lump that wouldn't go away and everyone could see he was suffering. Father knew that only time and companionship would heal that sort of lump.

When summer came, Leonard was disappointed that he could not go to the farm. Father felt he should stay away and try to lose the stigma of "alien" for his safety. Leonard took and passed a life saving course and found a job as a lifeguard at the local pool. The owner had had an appendectomy last March and was grateful to David McCoy. Leonard began to look like a beach boy as his skin took on a bronze shade and his hair bleached out. The work was easy during the day mostly curbing youngsters from horsing around or running on the decks. He was always the first finished with his clean up section and would then be found helping the others with theirs. Some of the other lads remarked on the shade of his coloring. He's nearly like a Red Indian. Leonard said nothing to that. He just made a joke of it. "That's the sunburn under the tan; I'll have to get aloe vera on it." He was 11 now but thankfully he was tall for his age and mature beyond his years.

When September came and he started at the Church's high school, the teachers found him studious and well behaved but way beyond his classmates in most of his subjects. He was moved up a year. The teachers felt he would have no problem with the work. The summer work had made him better able to mix with others; in spite of that still massive lump. No one knew anything about this lump except maybe Father. Father still had one too. Leonard could tell, so he tried to be cheerful for Father. He still spent his free time studying now; it was usually medical journals. Once in junior year a teacher saw that Leonard was not paying attention. He looked as if he had a book hidden in his chemistry book. "Mr. McCoy, list the colours of light dispersed through a prism." Leonards head jerked up. "Sorry sir. Could you repeat the question?" The boy behind him whispered the question for him. "Red orange yellow green blue indigo and purple, sir." "Bring it here. Come on up here." Leonard's face was deep red at the moment. He went up with the journal and his chemistry book. The journal was open to an article on nerve regrowth. "All right Mr. McCoy or should I call you Dr.. Explain." Leonard launched into a full explanation of nerve regrowth from the article and then began his own thoughts on the subject. The teacher was stupefied he should never have gotten Leonard started, but he let him finish. The class was rapt in attention. Somehow Leonard had made this very technical subject interesting to the class. When he had finished, he suddenly became aware that everyone was looking at him. May I sit down, sir?" he whispered. "Yes Mr McCoy I thought I was catching you out for not paying attention. I must say I apologize for disturbing your studies. In the meantime could I suggest the debating team for you?" "Oh sir I couldn't talk in front of a bunch of people." "What do you call what you just did?" Leonard buried his face in his hands.

It wasn't long before he was the talk of the staff room. He often corrected the Maths teacher (privately of course or in whispered asides.). The biology teacher unashamedly got him to teach her class as often as she could. Of course she made it seem to him that he was just answering a question she posed to him. English literature was one of his favorite classes. He had always loved reading. English grammar and penmanship were among his weak points as Mr Lannon said your writing is only fit for a doctor. The other subject he struggled with was P.E. He was strong enough but had little time for team games. He had been on his own his whole life and couldn't get his head around team play. He could do gymnastics, archery and track. If they had had horse riding he would have hardly had an equal.

Languages were fairly strong subjects Latin especially he could hold his own in French Vulcan and Romulan. He could read a little Klingon but had never taken a shine to it. Of course he never told anyone he knew Cherokee fluently.

He was consistently acing all his tests and was studying next year's subjects at home. He wanted to be prepared.

Most of his fellow students accepted him and found him to be friendly and polite. But there was a gang of lads who were increasingly jealous of him. Some of the girls were beginning to pay attention to this 'kid'. Leonard had no interest in them as girls but was very polite and gentlemanly as he had been taught. Mother was a girl and he tried to treat them as he would have his Mother. He went in to senior year at 14 he would be 15 graduating. (Father was worried about that. He was way too young to go into college and he didn't want him to leave his care yet. He hadn't even begun to find fuzz on his chin. He might let him work for a few years at the hospital to grow up a bit.)

Soon after classes started so did the bullying. It was very slight at first, but progressed to missing lunches, coats or books. Then one day one of the lads found out his brother was in jail for killing Leonard's Mother. "The kid is an alien. That's why he's so good at alien languages." They were always waiting for him when he walked home now he would get jostled or thrown down. Then it was black eyes and bruised shins. One time he wasn't the only one to get a beating. He was walking home and a young Vulcan boy was sitting by the library steps waiting for his Father to pick him up. Leonard told him he should wait in the library it wasn't safe to be outside especially since he really was an alien." Father will be here in 3 point 2 minutes there is no one near but us." "Look boy there are people who beat me up because they call me alien. You really are an alien, they'll kill you if they can." "Thank you for your concern but if I go inside my Father will not see me." "What's yer name kid?" "Spock. I am not a goat. What's yours?" "Leonard McCoy" The next thing they knew a stone had hit Spock on the back of the head. And another hit the side of Leonard's head. "So there're 2 aliens now. Who's yer little green man.?" With a flurry they had laid into the 2 boys. They had underestimated Spock's strength and 3 of them had reason to wish they had not interfered. Spock's Father cut the proceedings short by arriving at precisely 3.2 minutes. He wanted to take Leonard to the hospital but he said "No I'm fine. I'm sorry your son got mixed up in this. They don't like me and Spock was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Spock was not badly hurt apart from the cut on the back of his head. "If you want you can come to my house and I will fix the cut." Leonard offered "Thank you son." "Leonard" "Leonard but I will take him to our healer."

Leonard managed to keep the beatings from Father. He could work the regenerator Father kept at home. It stayed at that level for a while. Leonard never went out at night unless he was with Father until one night Father hadn't gotten home. He had commed Leonard he would be in surgery till late. Mrs Jones next door had fallen and her husband knocked on the McCoy's door hoping the Dr. was at home. Leonard went over with the regenerator and Father's medikit to see if he could help. She had slipped down the stairs and had a bad bruise all up her back but the scanner showed nothing broken. Leonard was able to relieve the soreness with the regenerator but insisted they should take her to the hospital to be checked out he was only just 14. Mr. Jones asked if he would ride with her while he drove. He agreed and when it looked like she would be allowed home after she was treated Leonard knew he couldn't wait that long, so he quietly slipped out and started to walk home it wasn't that far. Unfortunately some of the gang were hanging out at the pub down the road from the hospital. The school was a church school and drinking and drugs and sex were very seriously frowned on. To be caught indulging in any of those was instant dismissal from school no excuses. Leonard saw them and crossed to the other side of the road. They were all at the aggressive stage of drunkenness and there was no greater treat for them than to spy Leonard their favorite whipping boy. "Hey you! Kid. Smarty pants. Get over here now!" Leonard walked faster towards home. The gang gave chase. Beer bottles in hand. They brought him down and beat him severely. He couldn't cover this one up from his Father; though he tried not to tell him about his ribs.(as in 3 broken). He was found by a passerby unconscious and with a broken leg and numerous gashes.

Father knew there was no point in changing his school- a public school would be worse. It got so no other student would talk to Leonard. They were all afraid of the gang; they too would be beaten. The teachers kept Leonard in after school until Father came for him each evening. Leonard made the best of it he and Father were happy at home and he would be finished in May. He would work one more summer at the pool. Before he went to OleMiss. There was a girl who stayed back each evening waiting for her ride and she started talking to him after school. She was 15 and a sophomore. Ginny Johnson. At first Leonard only thought of her as a friendly person, not a girl. She was probably the only person in school that knew anything about him himself. She was good to get him talking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Leonard was growing up in Georgia another family was living their life in Mississippi. Dr and Mrs. Darnell had chosen not to bear a child. It was bad for the figure but they did wish to have a child so they agreed to get a girl. They found an agency that would get them a baby suitable for their wishes. They had done well and a very pretty little 4 month old child was found. She had green eyes and strawberry blonde hair just like her new Mother. She had a sweet smile with a dimpled chin like her new Father. Marie Darnell turned out to be a very loving mother. She was really grateful to her husband Bill for getting her this darling child. Jocelyn as they named her wanted for nothing material. She had a very efficient governess, so Marie could continue her work as a lawyer. Bill, of course was a professor in the University of Mississippi and a very successful surgeon. They could of course always have the best for Jocelyn. They discussed adopting a son but not very seriously. Boys could be messy and rebellious. No they had their daughter and that was plenty of work. As she grew she had to be taken to ballet and piano lessons and of course horse riding on weekends. In summer she attended summer camp and went to a private school. When she passed her drivers-ed she got a new flyer. She was just 16. She was a very popular girl and precocious. In junior year, she got the football captains attention. Then Basketball season came around and she dumped the football guy for the basketball captain. She was 17 so he kept his hands to himself. He had already had experience but he didn't want to get caught with a minor. Baseball season brought a new captain. Word had gotten around to flirt, but not touch, Mother was a trial lawyer. Jocelyn was excited by her friends but she understood that she would have to wait until she was 'of age' she did not have to wait for her initiation to drinking. Mother and Father kept a well stocked bar and she was encouraged to learn to 'handle' the stuff from a young age. She had had a few bouts of overindulgence but in fact she did learn what she could manage. Just before senior year started she had a big party for her 18th birthday. She had her friends both men and women stay for a slumber party. Her parents mingled with their daughters classmates and found them to be a friendly lot they were so proud of their daughter what lovely friends she had. Before they went to bed Marie said to Bill "should we stay up to chaperone them it is a mixed group?" Bill said "No dear I will leave them a bowl of condoms they won't get in any trouble." "They are still so young are you sure they should do that?" "Come dear to bed. Do not think about it they probably are so tired they will just go to sleep ." Jocelyn and her friends had a lot of drink on board and once Daddy dear and Mom went up they started to pair up for a bit of necking Jocelyn was quite experienced with that but this time her current beau didn't have to worry about age and she certainly was a willing party. As the night went on and undying love was being everywhere proclaimed someone got the idea of sampling each of the goodies. It was a long night.

She would of course go to Ole Miss. There were both medical school and law schools on campus and a girl could do very well for herself there. Jocelyn decided to do an arts degree. She could use it to teach, get into business, or even start a political career- she didn't have to decide finally yet. She was a particularly attractive girl and knew how to use her assets. She was a real diplomat she could figure what anyone wanted to hear and couch what she wanted in words that would make them think it was their idea. She knew how to get her way. She could make anyone her friend, but tended to tire quickly of her relationships.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Great news came to the McCoy household in the form of an acceptance with full scholarship to U of Mississippi premed school. "Dad I'm too young for this would you be mad if I waited a few years. I could work with you or go live with Great Grandfather.`" "Leonard I agree completely you have done well in your studies but you would be too far away from home while you should be a boy growing up. I would far prefer you spent a year with me and of course you could go to the farm. Too Great grandfather is getting old and could use help. However you have to be discreet about that. I needn't tell you that. Don't leave the farm unless I collect you perhaps you could go there for the summer. And spend the winter with me." In the end Leonard's deferral lasted 3 years and was spent mostly on the farm. Leonard became lean and wiry and very strong. He didn't need a saddle to ride and had gotten all the backlog of farm work/upkeep that had been put on the long finger done. He could catch a suckler calf before it even looked up. The house was newly painted and all the doors and windows were secured the floorboards didn't squeak anymore. Jenny's foal Firefly was now a 6 year old mare with a foal of her own. She had become his horse, He still rode Squirrel occasionally but she was old and could only go for a short stroll. She felt left out if he didn't take her out sometimes. Jenny was still great grandfather's horse but he also rode her son when he needed to go a bit faster. If a stranger saw Leonard he would think he was a sturdy Indian brave instead of a college bound teenager. Father came out as often as he could and very often Ginny came with him. She loved the farm and Great-grandfather. She too was enrolled in Mississippi U. She wanted to teach history. A month before they were to go to college Father came down with Ginny for a 2 week holiday they would all go back then. When Leonard saw her get out of the car he suddenly saw a different Ginny he saw a beautiful woman. Leonard was growing up. He was glad his Father was there because he was tempted to hold her hand and maybe kiss her. He knew that was wrong and he should wait till they were married. He was already thinking in that way. The 2 weeks passed so quickly and it was time to say goodbye to Red Bear and the farm. They embraced and Red Bear said "White Eagle never forget who you are." He gave him a present of his fathers pouch. You are the only one I can pass this on to White Eagle. You will be a great man and a gifted healer and a good chief." When they arrived home Leonard asked Ginny to go to the ice cream parlour with him. They had a hot fudge Sunday between them and then Leonard took her hand as he walked her home. His heart was beating very fast. He asked her if she thought she might think of him as a boy friend. He was over the moon when she said she would. A block from the street where Ginny lived some of the gang saw them. "Back from the reservation alien? So you have a squaw now." "She is not an alien, I am. Don't touch her. Run Ginny. Go home." An all out attack began. Leonard gave a good accounting for himself. But there were too many of them. Soon he was down. Ginny didn't know what was happening and she tried to help Leonard when he went down. So the bullies lit into her then. A courting couple came on the scene and the gang high tailed it into the shadows. The couple called for help and the hospital beamed the pair to the emergency room. Ginny lived through the night but lost her fight the next day. David McCoy worked through the night to stabilize Leonard. He would have to have 6 more surgeries before he was back to his normal health. He insisted on going to Ginny's funeral though and to the mound that night. "Grandfather can a non Indian go with the Great Spirit?" he asked "Like your girl friend?" "Yes." "She was a real person white Eagle. The Great Spirit will take her."

" When it was time to go to Mississippi Father suggested he wait another year. "No Dad. It's time I grew up. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm going to study and become the best doctor I can to honor you and Red Bear and Ginny. You 3 are my heroes." "Thanks Len but you will be so much better than me I'm just an old country doctor. My patients can't afford to pay me. I worked too much of the time and wasn't there for you or Mother. If I could have just been a researcher I could have been with you more. I'm sorry son." They left for Mississippi next day. When they got him straightened out Leonard hugged his Dad and said "Goodbye Dad." "Good bye White Eagle. You must fly to the stars now. Comm me when you know your schedule. I love you." "And I love you Dad I will comm you. Drive safely now and let me know when you get safely home. Give my love to Red Bear if you see him. I have his medicine bag here with me." They couldn't talk any more they were both crying. Leonard applied himself diligently to his studies and it soon became apparent to his professors that this was an exceptional student. As the years advanced so did their esteem. He had had few friends in high school and this was no different. He didn't drink and had no money so he didn't hang out in the bars. He finished premed in 2 years/ by going to summer school and taking extra classes. When he started medical school proper he felt he had come home this is what he knew. Again the professors all recognized the natural talent and the exceptional work rate. When he began his surgical rotation Dr. Darnell saw his merit. He was always watching for special talents. He felt this boy should be invited to join his practice when he graduated. He had a gift for diagnosis and a doggedness to get to the bottom of the problem and he was a pure gentleman. Naturally he spoke of this fellow at home to his wife. Jocelyn picked up on it and asked her Dad to introduce him to her. "I don't know Joss He isn't like the lads you like. He is not very social." Jocelyn found herself challenged so this guy wasn't her 'type'. "We'll see about that." She made a point to find out who he was. When she saw him she liked what she saw. Tall and handsome no airs and graces. What you saw is what you got. His clothes were neat if a bit old fashioned. He was clean and had the nicest smile and such blue eyes. She thought to herself "Love at first sight." She contrived to bump into him as she walked past him on the quad. "Oh I'm so sorry. It's my fault for not looking where I was going here let me help you. I made you drop your books." "It's nothing I should have been watching where I was going" He said. Leonard thought she was gorgeous but he was not in her league at all. Next she managed to be next to him in the cafeteria line. He was studying the menu there was beef or lamb with the dinner today then he saw the prices so he picked out a peanut butter sandwich instead. "No uh…" "Leonard" he supplied. "Leonard I'll treat you to the steak. I owe you for bumping in to you." "I couldn't accept that Miss uh….." Jocelyn she told him. "Miss Jocelyn, 'sides I used to raise peanuts so I ought to support peanut farmers." "Mind if I sit at this table with you." "No Miss Jocelyn I don't expect anyone else." It took her 4 months to get him to drop the Miss but he did get to looking forward to sharing the table with her. She had not let up on her extracurricular liaisons in the meantime, of course; short but passionate affairs. Just before the summer holidays Leonard got brave enough to ask her if she would like to go for a walk with him. She agreed to his delight. They walked through the local forest preserve. He didn't take her hand this time. But he found her a good walking companion. He had had dreams of Ginny as his wife. But that was not to be. Joss was interesting and he liked chatting with her but he had not yet thought of her as a life partner. Jocelyn was beginning to actually like this small town boy. She had had plenty of male admirers but she had never had to work to make a friend before. She didn't want any of her one night stands to be her husband she wanted someone who would be faithful and give her a good life. She knew Len as she now called him would be top of his profession. He would treat her like a lady and would not be a casual partner. It would be all or nothing with this guy. There was a possibility here. After the walk he left her at her house and thanked her. "Joss I'm going home the day after tomorrow. Could we go for another walk tomorrow? If we go in the morning we could go get a hamburger after." "I'd like that Len Would you like to come in for a drink?" "Oh no Joss I must go home and pack." Jocelyn thought he might give her a kiss goodbye but he just left her there. Mother had taught him to wait for marriage for the kissing. He was over the moon she would go walking with him again. "Maybe I could hold her hand. It's stupid to think she will get killed just because I held her hand. Ginny liked it." The next day they went for a very long walk. About halfway through it Leonard took her hand in his which made him feel quite giddy. They walked into the nearest town and he took her for a hamburger and smoothies. Then they walked back to her house. He held her hand all the way like she would escape if he let go. At her door step she again asked if he wanted to come in for a drink. "Oh no the dinner filled me up but thank you for asking me." "Leonard you will be gone for 3 months." "I'll comm you every day Joss" "Come her Len." She kissed him on the cheek. He was really embarrassed then, but he felt himself arguing with Mother for the first time in his life. "Thank you Joss I'll comm you as soon as I get to Georgia." He was on cloud 9 he felt as if she had agreed to be his wife.

When he wasn't on the phone to Jocelyn, he was helping his father. "This is the kind of doctorin' I want to do when I'm finished Dad I want to work with you. I can marry Joss and we can settle down here with you." "That's sounds just fine Leonard. She sure seems to be a nice girl. It seems like I will soon have a daughter in law. You know long engagements lead to sin so if you are planning to marry don't wait until you can't keep your virtue." "I know Dad she kissed me the last time I went for a walk with her and it was all I could do not to kiss her back. I hope to ask her as soon as I go back." Leonard had a few run-ins with the bullies but he was stronger and could hold his own better. The 2 McCoys spent their last 2 weeks at the farm with Red Bear. He was aging all right but it was good to be with him and touch base again.

College started with a bang he was in 3rd year med school and there were more wards and classes. He was keeping up fine but he had something else on his mind now. Time was his problem he had evening wards and day classes. As usual he was doubling up on courses. His only chance to talk to Joss was at lunch. When they had a chance to go out it had to be just walks he had very little money and had to scrimp to take her for a hamburger or pizza. He had been accepted for residency when he finished summer school this year and in 2 years he would be a doctor.

He was beginning to struggle to stop at holding his precious Joss's hand. And when she insisted on kissing him before she went in home he was struggling not to give as good as he got. So just before Christmas, he took the ring that had been in Red Bears pouch and got it cut to fit her finger. He took her out to their favorite spot overlooking the lake. He was very nervous but he asked her if she would marry him. She said "I will but you have to kiss me if you want me." He gave her the ring. It was a beautifully crafted silver Indian ring and it fit her perfectly. Then he put his arm around her and kissed her firmly on the cheek. "I want to hug you, Joss but I'll wait until we're married. I don't want us to sin. Will you come home with me to meet Father and Great grandfather?" She knew about Red Bear and that wasn't great news in her eyes but she could live with that for now. Of course she would have to get him to stop that kid stuff once they were married. Leonard wasn't one to waste time so they decided to go to Georgia for the week before Christmas and meet the family and then marry at midnight on New Years Eve. They spent Christmas day each with their own parents. Then Father, Great grandfather and Ginny's brother, who would be his best man, travelled up on New Years Eve as did his grandparents McCoy and Kelley and Mothers brother and sister and their families.. They met the Darnell's and then about 11:30 they began the wedding. Jocelyn was stunning Leonard almost baulked. "Dad, how can I hope to make her a good husband?" "Leonard, that's how I felt when I married your Mother. She told you she loved you because you are real, not plastic like so many others she knew. She picked you." He knew that was literally true. At the stroke of midnight Leonard said "I take you Jocelyn" and she said her part then. They all went to the party her parents had prepared. Jocelyn insisted that he had to take a glass of Champagne just this once. He asked for non alcoholic Champagne but she insisted I'll never make you drink again but for your wedding you have to have the real thing. He gave in. He didn't like the taste at all but by the time he had it finished. He was wavering in his opinion of alcohol. It wasn't that bad for you. He was a small bit giddy but that was just cause it was so late at night he told himself. As the party was breaking up Dr. Darnell handed him another glass. "This'll give you courage for your next job Len." He was beginning to think of what followed when they were alone and he was a little unsure if she would like him. He knew what he wanted to do and hoped he was up to doing it right, so he downed the liquid courage. As it turned out the night was wonderful and the next morning in spite of a bit of a "head" they left early in the new aircar that Dr. Darnell had given them as a wedding present. They were taking a week in Florida before the term began. Leonard was overwhelmed by the ecstasy of being married. Someone cared about him just for himself. When they got back they settled down in the married quarters. Jocelyn and he would finish after the summer term. Then he would start residency. His extracurricular activities brought his grades down a little but his influence got Jocelyn the best grades she had ever gotten. When Leonard got his Easter grades though, he got an awful land and put in superhuman effort. He managed to top the class again. This continued through the summer term and he was able to graduate top of his class summa cum laude. He would be in Prof. Darnell's surgery residency there at Ole Miss so they could keep their quarters. All was rosy with the McCoy's. When graduation day came around they dressed in their caps and gowns. Leonard told Joss she was the prettiest graduate ever from Mississippi. She was getting her degree cum laude thanks to her husband. Leonard had to give the address to the class as top student and he was worried. He wasn't good at this stuff. Joss was worried about tripping up the steps in her very high heels. So she poured herself a good glass of bourbon. "This will steady me." She said. Then she filled one for Leonard. "Here drink this and you won't worry. You'll be fine" he really didn't want to do it, but she insisted. So he drank it down. It tasted horrible and burned his throat but he did feel more confident after it had a chance to work. Joss gave him a little flask. "Take a sip before you go on stage to top it up." He apologized to his Mother and promised her this was the last time and took the flask. He took a decent quaff from the flask before he got up. He delivered his speech perfectly and then as the after shock hit him he drained the flask. He definitely felt giddy but he got through the cheese and wine with his promise to his Mother intact. The class had a meal booked for them and their families The McCoys and Kelley's and great grandfather joined them for the meal. Leonard was in sparkling form. Father and Red Bear who knew him so well were suspicious of his easy good mood. Leonard saw them off and Father whispered. "Watch it Leonard."

The couple had a week off before residency started, but tonight it was straight to bed. Leonard was beginning to get a headache. Just before they put the lights out Joss said." Len I have a graduation present for you." "Oh Joss I 'm ashamed I didn't get you anything." "Yes you did Len." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Joss is it…Darlin' are you…is it a baby?" She nodded. "Oh darlin' Thank you I love you." Headaches forgotten they proceeded to thank each other in their own private way.

They would spend the week at Great grandfather's farm. They left bright and early. As they drove, Leonard asked. "How are you feeling? Have you been to a doctor?" "Fine Len I'm not a delicate flower. Dad took me to Dr. White, last week. I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you. I have another appointment in 3 weeks. We can both go then. Len I don't know if I'll be a good mother." "Oh Darlin' you'll be a super mom how about David for a boy and Clora for a girl?" "David is fine but how about Joanna for a girl." That would be great Joss I suppose David William for our 2 fathers" "Sounds good Len." With that they arrived at the farm. Father and Red Bear came out of the house to greet them. "I took the week off to be with you two" said Father. "Dinner is all ready. Welcome, Dr and Mrs McCoy." They made a great dinner and after dinner Red Bear regaled them with his stories. In the morning Joss slept in and White Eagle rose with the dawn chorus. He ran out to see the foals and his own pony. Firefly was there with a 2 month old colt foal at her side. Hey girl would you let me ride you for a while we will leave your baby here for a half hour. He put on her bridle and leapt up on her bare back and White Eagle and Firefly rode the farm as his ancestors had done so long ago. They were one with nature. When they got back Red Bear was standing with the foal. "I love you my son." In Cherokee he said White Eagle the Great Spirit will come for me soon. I will be with Little Bird and Rising Sun soon." He put his headdress on White Eagle. This was My Fathers and his before that for many generations. You are the new Chief, White Eagle you have suffered much for your heritage without complaint. The Great Spirit will look after you as your Sun goes from dawn till night. And then you too will join us." "Red Bear I will pray to the Great Spirit that you will live to see my baby so you can name him or her." "White Eagle if I am not. It will be your job as Chief to name him ask the Great Spirit and He will show you the child's name. Leonard hugged his Great grandfather. And then Father arrived as they began to walk to the house. "I told White Eagle, Great Elk. When the Great Spirit comes for me you must go to the mound or if you are in Mississippi, White Eagle go where you can see the stars." Red Bear went in to rest. And Leonard and Father stopped outside "What is his prognosis Dad?" "It's his heart Son. It is finished, it could give out any time. They got to talking about interesting cases they had seen, and Leonard mentioned a neural grafting technique he was thinking about. Father was delighted at his progress. As they entered the house the carer called Father "Come he is in difficulty." They went in haste to his room. "All is yours White Eagle. It is in my will. The Great Spirit is here." His face lit up. Then he was gone. Joss came down to find the 2 men in tears. "I'm so sorry Len, Dad. She went to get them a cup of tea. That night they all went out to the mound. In minutes they saw a huge fireball. "Red Bear has gone home Leonard." said his Father. "Yes Dad he was the last of his kind."

Just before they left again for Mississippi, Leonard asked Father to check Jocelyn. "Everything looks good here. You check out at 4 months. I guess I'll be taking a trip west late next January or early February. Would you like to know what you are having?" "No Dad. I'll wait, and be surprised." "Oh come on Len. I'd like to know. Len?" "Okay Dad. "Was it Joanna you said you wanted to name your daughter?" father laughed. With a grin all over his face the young Father said "A girl. Oh Joss She'll have your hair and be pretty as you. She'll be beautiful Joanna sweet Joanna. Are you pleased Joss. I didn't mind which she was Len as long as she was healthy." "She's all of that Jocelyn" said Father. With hugs all around, they left the farm.

"What will you do with the farm, Len?" Dad'll let it out, Joss. I can't look after it properly and the money'll get us through school. Dad'll sell the stock and a few of the neighbors'ld be glad to get the use of the fields. Dad'll be sure there is a good tenant for the house, and with the money I can get through the next few years. I hope to do 2 residencies this year so I can finish next summer. When there are 3 of us I'll need to start working.

It was very late before they got home and Jocelyn went straight to bed. Leonard emptied the car and burrowed in beside her and promptly fell asleep too. He had to get up early enough to speak to Prof. Darnell about doing surgery and psychology together. He was determined to finish by June. Joanna would be getting big by then and he wanted to start earning to keep his family. He knew he could do it Prof. Darnell wasn't so sure but he liked the lads drive so he agreed to let him try. It turned out to be the hardest thing he had ever done but with 3 qualifications as the prize he stepped manfully up to the plate. Joss took a job at the college library just to keep from loneliness. She appreciated why he was doing it, but she had never liked to be alone. Leonard never got home before midnight and if he was on nights as well she wouldn't see him for days at a time. When she did he had to study or he couldn't keep his eyes open. He often had to choose between eating and sleeping and eating always lost. He had lost a lot of weight. That didn't sit well with her either and she wanted some affection now not next June, (well she would want it then too). During her library work she often got talking to the students and it wasn't long before she met a young fellow who was also very lonesome. He was also mighty handsome and Jocelyn accepted his invitation to go out for a pizza. She couldn't have a beer but he had a few. He was so nice and he asked her up to his flat to see his books. She didn't look at many books that night, but she came away feeling a very small bit guilty but mostly relieved, and he had asked her to come to see the lake with her. The next time Leonard was on call. She decided she could get through this year all right now. During the Christmas break her swelling belly put an end to her extracurricular affairs and her library job. The tall handsome lad had only been one of 3 young men she had helped with their loneliness and Leonard never knew a thing about it; for him life was a bit of a haze. Leonard didn't even have Christmas day completely off. He had rounds to do on all 3 wards but there were very few patients in for Christmas and he had the afternoon off. He also had the next day off till the night shift. So when he got home he gave Joss a present he had gotten of a crib and mattress and a jacket that he knew she had liked. She couldn't believe he had had time to think of Christmas. She had gotten him a copy of Shakespeare's plays in real book form. Leonard made a supreme effort not to fall asleep on her and that evening he showed that he still loved her and being married. "Oh Joss he said I have missed this but I have been counting the days and in just a little over 5 months we will take a real holiday just the 3 of us. Then I will put up my shingle and be Leonard H McCoy M.D. and then we will never be too tired for a bit of this." he said as he leant over and kissed her. He felt a very strong knee or elbow push him from inside Joss. "She wants us to cut out the hanky panky, I think. Well missy from Mississippi, if that's how you're going to be I'll leave you to your Mother". With that he lost consciousness.

About 3 weeks later all work was put aside Jocelyn was in labor. He had only been asleep a half an hour. He pried open his eyes "Are you sure Joss?" "Yes she yelled did you think I'd make this up?" With that he jumped up heart beating wildly. "Come on Joss we've got to go." "Leonard McCoy put some clothes on and let me get my bag." "Oh, yes sorry Joss" He looked down he was in his sweats and an old t-shirt. He got on a pair of slacks and a sweater and grabbed her bag from her. He put the bag down again and rang Dr. White. "Joss how far apart are the contractions." "About 2 minutes Len." "She says every 2 minutes. I will. We'll be there in a minute. Luckily for us Joss, he's on night shift there. Can you walk or should I get a beam over." "I can walk if we go now Len." They only had to cross the quad but it was the longest walk Leonard had ever taken. They made it to the Emergency room where Jocelyn was whisked straight to the delivery suite. Dr. White was with another girl but would be there in a few minutes they were told. After the nurses checked her out they said "We can't give you a painkiller because you're ready to deliver. Dr. McCoy, could you help her until Dr. White gets here." He just gaped at the nurse. "Dr. if you don't your baby is going to fall on the floor." With that his Dr. face fell into place and he had his daughters head in his hands. "Right Joss, one more good push and you can hold her." With that Dr. White arrived. Leonard turned to hand over the baby to him, but Joanna was there in his hands. The nurse got a blanket to wrap around the 8 pound baby girl and Dr. White deftly handled the afterbirth and apgar assessment. Leonard was speechless when the nurse put his daughter in his arms to give to Joss. Recovering he said "Joss meet Joanna." Joanna let out a loud wail until her Mother stopped her crying by tucking her in for a feed. The nurse helped her keep the baby's nose free to breathe. She suckled mightily and her eyes focused on her Mother. "She's looking at me Len." "She's real strong Joss. She's perfect. See she does have your hair." It was love all around. While they were waiting to take Jocelyn to the ward for an overnight stay Leonard sat beside her in a chair and promptly fell asleep with his head nestled against his wife's side. Jocelyn would stay until Leonard finished his morning rounds tomorrow then they would go back to their married quarters. The nurse had to wake him to take Mother and child to their beds. Leonard didn't start rounds for 4 hours more so he sat beside her in a chair and held Joanna while he checked out her fingers and toes all ten of them. Jocelyn soon fell asleep and Joanna as well. And then so did Leonard with his bundle safely tucked in his arms. An hour later a nurse checked in on them and was aghast that he was asleep holding the new baby. "Dr. McCoy you are asleep with your baby in your arms." "Yes isn't she gorgeous." The nurse grabbed the baby from him and put her in the cot. "You might have dropped her." Jocelyn never woke but Joanna did. So after the nurse left he picked her up and crooned to her enfolded against his heart. "Little girl this is the right place for you; don't mind that nurse." Joanna looked him in the eye and he melted. Maybe it was the tiredness maybe it was delayed shock but he just started to sob, tears rolling down his face. "Wouldn't Mother and Red Bear have loved to see this. He told me the Great Spirit would give me your name." Out the window of the room he could see one very bright star. Bright Star is your name. I am White Eagle. This is just between us. We can't tell anyone because they will call us aliens. Don't even tell Mom she doesn't understand. I'll tell you all about Red Bear and Rising Sun when you're older. You will be one of the real people too." "You'll have that child spoiled rotten. If you are getting sleepy put her back in the cot." "Thanks nurse I'm on duty in an hour so I won't sleep anymore." She left and he did doze a little but Joanna was hungry then so he had to waken Jocelyn to feed her. Once he helped Joss get Joanna nursing he kissed them and went off to do his rounds "Be back when I'm finished he said. I'll take tomorrow off when you get home, but after that I have to push on to June." "Oh Len what am I going to do I don't know how to do this." "The nurses will help you ask them anything you don't know. I have to go I love you." He was off then. He found it hard to concentrate on his work at first. A fellow with a headache because he had been drunk and got into a fight came in and a lady who just wanted some pills. But then a 6 week old baby girl came in battered. He fought for 6 hours for her life one for every week of her little life. Her mother was a mousy woman she did love her baby but her current "companion" didn't want the strings that went with his 'girlfriend' He had tried to shut her up but hadn't quite succeeded such a strong little baby to survive that. Leonard made sure that man would never touch that child again, but what would happen when the woman found another 'companion'. Leonard recommended that she couldn't be trusted to have the child without constant supervision. Or she should give it up. He even offered to raise it himself, but the child's fathers family claimed it. Her Dad was in Starfleet but would come home as soon as they were back to Earth. His parents were young enough to be guarantors of the child's welfare. So she was given to them in trust for her Father. After that he had a gall bladder to destone. Next a 3 year old walked in with a small cut on his finger. "Where's your Momma son?" he asked. "She's having a baby, but I got a boo-boo." Leonard fixed his cut and then took him up to the labor ward where his Father was frantic. His wife was on the verge of delivery and his son had wandered off. He had no one to look after young Simon so he had to bring him. Leonard took them both in to the delivery ward where Simon's brother was just emerging. That was him just hours ago he thought. When things had calmed down he put Simon in his Dad's lap and went to get changed so he could bring his own baby home. He was bone tired but he had tomorrow and the weekend off. When he got to Jocelyn's room her Mother was there. She was a small bit upset that he hadn't taken today off. Jocelyn had hardly a minute to herself all day since all her friends and family had come to see them. Father was coming up on Saturday. Leonard got a hoverchair and with Mrs. Darnell's help to carry her bags Leonard brought his family home. When they got to the door he sent the hoverchair back and picked up his wife carrying Joanna and brought her in and laid her on the couch. "Welcome home Joss and JoJo". He got them all a cup of tea and a sandwich, and then Mrs Darnell took the hint and left them. "Are you tired Joss?" "I am Leonard, let's turn in." It was already 9 pm. They slept like logs until 3 when Jojo woke for a feed. Jocelyn just turned over so Leonard got up and changed her- an all thumbs affair. Hunger was her main complaint so Leonard had to waken Joss and help her plug in. "What time is it?" "3 Darlin'" "I hope she doesn't make a habit of this or she's changing to the bottle. There's no need for both of us to wake up in the night." "Hang in there Darlin'. By the time she's 6 weeks old she'll be sleeping all night." He couldn't help getting an image of the little girl he had rescued. After |Joss finished feeding her she gave her to Len to put in her cot. When he set her down she grasped his finger and gave him a new baby smile. Leonard carried her back to their bed and sat up looking at her for awhile. She fell asleep eventually but he didn't have the energy to get back up so he tucked her in beside him and they all slept.

Jocelyn was like a barrel of monkeys in the morning "What is she doing here?" "Sleeping." "What if I rolled over on to her?" "You couldn't I had my arm around her." With that he fell asleep again Jocelyn took the baby. She was so mad she changed her and fed her herself. She put her in the cot then fell asleep again. It was noon before they awoke and Jocelyn woke Leonard and said "Len she's crying again." He opened one eye and said "She's probably hungry again." "Be a dear and get her for me." He got up and changed her and brought her to her Mother for her feed. He went in to take a shower and get himself dressed. He gave his 2 women a kiss and went down to get breakfast. They had a 1pm breakfast in bed then Joss gave him the child while she got washed and dressed. When she got back the 2 were asleep again. She went downstairs and got herself an orange juice then she went out for a stroll. When she got back they were still asleep so she commed her Mom. She had to break it off after only a half hour because the other 2 McCoys came down stairs. One of them was seriously fussing. "Gotta go, Mom. Joanna's awake." "Oh lets see her." Leonard brought her over so she could see her granddaughter. She had a lovely peach colored gown and booties on. But there was only one thing on her mind. "Don't worry Jocelyn dear new babies don't know how to wait. She'll learn." "Bye Mom" She took Joanna and Leonard helped her get settled. He sat beside them on the couch and put his arm around his wife. She leaned into him and he kissed her tenderly. He felt he could sit like this till next week. She returned the kiss and then said "Len I'm starved. How about getting some dinner together." "What is there?" "I think there some chicken in the stasis box, and asparagus." He went in the kitchen and pulled out the chicken and veg and a couple of potatoes. He placed them in the masher. They were warm and soft in minutes and then he ran the sieve function and put in a dollop of butter. Where had Joss found real butter? The chicken and asparagus were already cooked they went into the warm plate and everything was ready. He got 2 plates and before he had served them out Joss called. "Len she's asleep could you put her in the cot. He took her from his wife and Joanna gave him one of those angel smiles. He just stood there looking at her in his arms with an almighty great grin on his face. "You look so nice when you smile Len." "Thanks Joss. You always look nice." He laid his daughter down in her cot and gave Joss a real kiss. All of a sudden he remembered dinner so he ran in to get the plates served. While they were eating Jocelyn commented. "I wish you had more time off Len." "I do too Joss but it will only be for a little while and then my time is our own." "I'll take a little rest Len while you clean up." "Sure Joss maybe we can take a little walk then." "That'd be nice who'll we get to watch Joanna." "I'll carry her a little air'ld be good for her. We could walk as far as your Mom's house. She'd love to see you. Dad'll be here tomorrow. He can't wait to see us either." "We can skip my house, because Mom and Dad are coming over later. Do you think we're ready to have the Christening so soon?" "Oh Joss it'll have to be this weekend I don't have any more breaks 'til I finish." "Will you go partners with my Dad?" "I don't know Joss I was thinking of taking over Dad's practice he'll retire after next year." "He's only got a two bit practice. My Dad has a big concern, and this teaching hospital here. You could run it when he retires." "I know Joss but I really owe my Dad and he needs help now. How about if I stay with him until he retires I will get practical experience and when he retires I can sell the practice and come to your Dad. He'll get a more experienced doctor if I put in a year of practice first." "What about me Len. Where'll I work?" "You'll be at home with Joanna. She needs you Joss." "We can put her in a crèche. I don't want to be at home with nothing to do." There's a library and a couple of schools there you could work there. Okay?" "Well all right I'll give it a try. But just one year okay?" "Deal." Len talked to the local vicar. And explained why he was giving short notice. "All right , I'll fit it in after services on Sunday see you there." "Yes Reverend. I'll be there." Leonard and His Father attended the service as promised. Jocelyn and her parents brought Joanna after the service. Father and her Mother would stand for the child. "Joanna Darnell McCoy I baptise you in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost Amen. " Intoned the vicar as he poured the water on her head she gave one of her little sort of smiles when the candle was lit but otherwise she slept through the whole thing. Father paid the Vicar. He thought he would never be this happy again after Mother died. He asked the vicar to pray for Mother while he was at it. They retired to Otto's for a meal after. Father had to leave soon after the meal or he wouldn't make it home before dark. His old eyes didn't like night driving. The party retired to Jocelyn's house where her neighbour Clay Treadway called over to toast the new arrival. He brought a bottle of champagne. Joss had to forgo since she was feeding Joanna so there was just the 4 of them to finish the bottle. Leonard was slow to take it but he didn't want to be seen to be less a man than Clay who he sensed was not his friend underneath the jolly exterior. He accepted a glass which again he found he didn't like the taste but he was beginning to like that sensation that went with it. He could relax more. Joanna had to retire to the bedroom to feed Joanna so Leonard went with her to help her change her. He heard his Jojo gulping the milk. "Good" he thought to himself "the milk is in." Jojo was soon sound asleep. Leonard took her again. They went back down and the sing song was just beginning. A glass was pressed into Leonards hands and he drank it too. Soon the bottle was empty and Dr. Darnell brought out a bottle of bourbon. Leonard remembered that from the speeches. So he took some of that too. As the evening got late his head dropped. Mrs. Darnell took the child from him as Jocelyn remarked "He's not used to alcohol Mom." Clay brought them home. Leonard was not fit to drive. Clay got Leonard up to his bed. "Thanks for a lovely evening, Joss. Can I see you tomorrow?" "Sure Clay Len's working all day tomorrow. We could go for a drive." "What about the baby?" "Mary Kate next door can look after her as long as we don't stay long." Clay kissed her and left.

Leonard got up at 3:00am when Joanna began to fuss. His head felt awful. "Oh Mother I know I promised before but that is definitely my last drink." He changed his daughter and brought her to Joss. He was torn between going to lie down by the toilet and getting into bed. Joss had plugged in Joanna and gone straight back to sleep. Leonard knew he should not sleep with the child in the bed when he was drugged with the alcohol but at this stage it was only 3 hours left so the bed won the toss up. He crawled in and fell asleep. When the chrono woke him he felt much better. He had a full day today and would be basically at work till the end of next week. He changed Joanna and put her in bed with Jocelyn. She had not wanted to be awake but Leonard knew it would be a help to Joss for her first day without him. He kissed them both and then went out into the darkness. It wouldn't be light for another half hour. If the hospital were further away he wouldn't get home for the full 2 weeks. But as it is he could get a few hours at home most evenings. Sometimes he planned to sleep on the couch so he wouldn't disturb his girls. He was very surprised at noon to get a frantic call from Joss. "Come home as quick as you can. Joanna has a dirty nappy." "That can be stinky all right Joss." "Come over and change her." "Joss I'm in surgery." "Well come home when you're done." With that she hung up. When he had a coffee break after he had cleaned up he jogged over home. By now Joanna was sobbing and pretty messy. He had to give her a bath and put the cot sheets and blankets and all her clothes into the recycler. Jocelyn hadn't fed her because she was so stinky so the poor child was starving and Joss was leaking. "Oh Len I didn't know what to do with her like that." He tried to show her how to change the nappy, but he suspected she wasn't watching very attentatively. "Thanks Len it's terrible to watch her suffering like that. I couldn't feed her because I couldn't pick her up and I'm bursting now. Do you suppose I could start her on the bottle soon Look at me I'm top heavy? I don't know if I'll ever look good again." "Oh Joss you are so beautiful. I have to go. I have surgery in 10 minutes. I'll see you tonight. He gave her a lingering kiss. I don't want to go. See you tonight. I love you both." He didn't get any frantic calls so he breathed a sigh of relief. After he left Jocelyn had a cup of tea, then commed Mary Kate. "Mary Kate could I leave Joss with you for 2 hours I want to go to the shop and call to my Mom. She's fed and changed. She should sleep for a few hours now." "Sure Joss. Our Mikey is asleep. And I'm on my own today." Then she called Clay and he was over post haste. She did go to the shop for supplies but she didn't go to her Mom's. It was 3 hours before they got back. Clay helped her bring in the groceries. they said a rather passionate goodbye. And just before he disentangled he picked a few blades of grass off her sweater. "Will I see you tomorrow? You can bring the baby and my roommate will mind her for us. Neither of us have classes tomorrow. After that it'll have to be the weekend." "That's no trouble. Len is working this weekend. Mom'll be glad to watch Joanna for an hour or so. See you tomorrow." She was a bit sore after that so she soaked in the bath for 20 minutes. Then she went for Joanna. By now she was seriously fussing. "Thanks Mary Kate I'm sorry I couldn't get away from Mom." She fixed herself a sandwich and had a glass of juice. Then she lay down and was soon asleep. It was 11:00 before Leonard got home. He had been conducting a counselling session guided by his tutor and then he had another surgery. He had done all he could but it was doubtful that the patient would live. When he came in he was a little down. At least Joss hadn't needed him to change Jojo anymore. He saw they were both asleep so he pulled something out of the stasis box and wolfed it down. Then he changed into his sweats and t-shirt he had a look at Jojo and sniffed. no smell so he got carefully into bed trying not to wake Joss. She didn't wake but automatically curled into him. He put his arm over her and dropped off almost immediately. Right on schedule Jojo woke at 3:00 Len got up and changed her and put her with Joss. She fed her then woke Len to put her in her cot. This became the routine he got up for Jojo's 3 am feed and change then off at 6 to work. He just accepted that he would come home on his break to change her and when it was a bigger job he could be commed anytime but she would have to wait till he was free if it wasn't during his normal pit stop to change his precious little girl. Sometimes they would not be home. He assumed they were at her Mom's house. He would replicate a quick cup of soup and drink it on his way back to the hospital. He would have the second Sunday off so he told Joss they would take a drive after service on Sunday and have a picnic.

Clay's marks were falling so he dropped Jocelyn. He told her they would get together again after the summer exams. She was mildly sorry but she didn't mind getting back to Len. He had been such a dear about the baby. Spring was here and she started Jojo on the occasional bottle and little tastes of baby food. Leonard got upset at that she was only 2 and a half months old. It wasn't long before the breast feeding was a memory. So now Leonard was doing the feeding and the changing. Joss slept through the night now. Spring break brought a slight respite for Leonard he only had the occasional night duty and usually got home before Joss went to bed. She and Leonard resumed normal married life for about 2 weeks. Leonard now came home at his coffee and lunch breaks so he could feed his daughter. Joss enjoyed when he came home for lunch break because he could get her lunch as well. It was a nice time for them to chat .She wished it was longer so they could have a bit of married time then too but he was home most nights now. The summer months saw a return to day and night hospital work. Jocelyn was a little miffed because Len had said in June they would be finished now it was August. With the time he had had to give to Joss and Jojo he had lost almost 3 months. She found a friend to pass away the extra months- a life guard at the local pool. They both knew and were happy that this was just a summer thing and neither looked for any commitment. She had commitment enough with her husband. August came and went and on Sept 3 they closed their first home and headed for Georgia. Jojo was almost 8 months. She was starting to crawl much to Joss's chagrin she was easier to handle when she couldn't go anywhere. She was very much Daddy's girl. Sometimes Joss was a little jealous that Joanna went to her Father when ever she could and wasn't that anxious to come to her. Shortly after they left for Georgia she realized that she had missed her second period. She didn't much like Georgia and this wasn't going to make her any happier. "Can you scan me Leonard (a bad sign when she called him Leonard). I think I may be pregnant again." "Oh that's great news Joss." "No it's not Leonard. Jojo is too young and I don't want 2 little babies hanging off me." "It's okay Joss I can take them to work with me Jojo's no trouble and the new baby will settle fine." He scanned her and she was spot on seven weeks. She knew the father might not be Leonard but she didn't have to worry since she lost the baby at 4 months. Joss was very relieved and relished the attention she got for her 'trouble' Leonard was devastated and tried to make it up to Joss who he assumed was as well. She went back to her parents for a rest while Leonard got set up. He started taking on Fathers practice. Father did his best to keep working with him but it was now obvious that he was unwell.

Meanwhile Prof and Mrs Darnell were offering their advice to their beloved daughter. "Let him have his year or two with his Father once he sees the uselessness of such a small town practice he will gladly come back here He's too smart to pass up the big time. He'll come back and the 2 years out there will just make him a better Dr. He'll see the benefits of a well equipped practice." "What if he goes back to that Indian stuff." "He won't he has a family to raise."

Leonard had found out that his Dad was dying so he started looking for a cure. Joss and Joanna were back with him. Jocelyn was not in a good mood she wasn't interested in his Fathers complaint. She told Len he had promised more time with her once he finished school and now He was at the computer and in the hospital lab all the time "Joss I am so close to finding a cure for Dad." "Len you promised. You owe me a holiday at least." "Okay Joss we'll go to Browne's Cove. There's a great beach there." "Tomorrow Len." "Can I have a day to get a sub for me while I'm gone?" "Tomorrow or I go back to Mississippi." She wouldn't let him bring Joanna so they left her with father; he told him how it stood with Joss. "She's upset since the miscarriage Dad .It'll take time to get over that." "Sure Leonard. Look after her. She needs you more than I do." They got checked into a beachfront motel. And Joss said "I'm tired Len." "Sure Joss I'll go to the pizza place down there and get us a pizza. And we'll take an early night." "Bring me a beer while you're at it It'll settle my stomach. Leonard was surprised she didn't usually drink. He got her a 6 pack so that should last her for the week. When he got back they ate the pizza and she drank a few sips. C'mon Leonard H McCoy. You are drinking with me I don't want to drink alone. He figured a beer wouldn't do him in and he always wanted to make her happy. The 6 pack was gone and they went together for another. "Mrs. McCoy I think you are drunk slurred her husband "I am? What about you? You can't stand. Yes I can. Shee! He tried but it failed him so he just laid there on the floor with her under him. " "You make a soft bed for me. Oooh I'm not used to this shtuff. I promished M…Moth..Mom I wouldn't do this. I hope she can't shee me now. Josh I think I need to ravish you c'mere girl. Tell me I'm a good boy." "Don't you dare be a good boy I'm going to make a bad boy out of you." With that she led him to the bed.

Leonard went down each day to ring his dad to ask how he and Joanna were doing. Joss didn't want to know about it. She wanted this holiday to be just themselves. They went through a lot of takeaways and beer during their week.

When they got back they went to the little chapel that Leonard had always gone to before he left for College. He tried to tell his Mother he was learning to handle alcohol and drink moderately and that he was sure she wouldn't mind. He told her she was wrong about alcohol.

He and Father worked together for the first year but it was obvious his dad was making a supreme effort to keep going as long as he could. Leonard and family stayed with him at his house. He was aware that his son was now taking a drink. He asked not to drink while at work or if he would be driving, but let him decide his path otherwise. Joss got a waitressing job. Leonard was getting busier as he got known. It was becoming known that he was highly skilled and people were flocking to him. At the same time he was still trying to find the missing puzzle piece for his Dad's illness. Joss was bored. This was just what she had thought would happen if she came to this backwater place.

Leonard was doing pretty much everything for Jojo. Feeding changing and putting her to bed were all left to him. He didn't mind but he felt Joss was missing something special that she could have with Joanna. He figured she was just suffering a belated post natal depression.

Joss was as usual finding solace for her boredom. She had taken up with a young fellow with political ambition. He was interested in her looks and her position. He discarded Leonard from the equation and liked that her Dad was very influential and well known. Peter had also gone to Ole Miss so he well knew the Darnell's. She would make a great politician's wife. He wanted her to dump Leonard, but she wasn't ready for that quite yet. Leonard was still up and coming, and he would make her rich some day, and he was so simple that she could sample other goods whenever he wasn't available.

Leonard's father was going downhill fast, and he was racing against the clock to find a cure. He was so close. He sensed that one clue could give him the answer. Unfortunately time was running out. His Father could no longer even talk to him coherently, except to beg him to turn off the machine and let him go in peace.

Finally Leonard knew time had rum out and he could no longer keep his Father in that state. He had not been able to find the cure and there was no improvement for him. Leonard turned off the machine and let him go, and Leonard went with him.

As he was cleaning out his Fathers papers he came on one that gave him the last clue to the remedy. It was a momentous occasion, he had made the breakthrough that would cure others. It was too late for his Dad. As the true researcher he was he sent the results of his work to the Georgia medical society, but he never gave it another thought. He went out and bought his first bottle of Bourbon. He came home and drank it down and fell asleep on the floor next to the couch, he was in oblivion and he didn't hurt-for just this moment. Jocelyn and Peter were openly dating now. "I don't see why you won't leave him Joss, he's nothing but an old drunk." They came home together and went upstairs to bed, laughing at the shell of a man on the floor. Joanna was asleep upstairs. Peter slipped out in the morning and Joss went to work leaving Len and Jojo alone in the house. Leonard woke with a headache from hell and his little girl banging on his back. "Oh Jojo, I'll get you some breakfast. He had to make a quick dash for the wc first, to unburden his rolling stomach. Joanna was wet and cold. So he got her changed and fed. "Daddy I don't like that man who sleeps with Mommy. Leonard knew he had known in the deepest recesses of his mind, but it came as a shock when it was official. Jojo, you and I are going to the mound. We must see the Great Spirit taking Father to himself. His Father's funeral was tomorrow but he knew they must go tonight. He made the last arrangements for Fathers funeral, then he packed Jojo in the car with her warm coat and some blankets. They were just heading out to the mound when Joss came in. "I'm sorry Len. I just heard that your Father died. Can I do anything"." The funeral is tomorrow Joss. Can we pretend we're still a family till after the funeral?" "What do you mean of course we're a family?" "Not now Joss. We'll talk later." I have to take Jojo out for a spin. We'll be late." He and Joanna left in the car. He didn't mention the mound or the farm. He knew Jocelyn didn't like it. He had his headdress with him and the pouch. They walked out to the mound. And lay there huddled together for warmth and comfort. They watched until Joanna was slowly closing her eyes "Did we see The Great Spirit yet?" "Not yet darlin'. Oh wait look up Joanna. There it is did you see it? " "I saw a star go that way Daddy." "That was it Jojo the Great Spirit came for Great Elk. Do you remember your name "Bright Star, Daddy" "And mine?" "White Eagle, Daddy" Good girl. You are one of the real people too. They drove back home even though it was very late. The Funeral was tomorrow. Leonard got Jojo ready for bed and tucked her in. then he got changed himself and went to get in bed and found the stranger there. "Look Mr. I don't know where you're from, but you better get there fast, and don't come back." Joss woke up "Oh Len I didn't think you would be back tonight." "So does that make this all right?" Peter gave Joss a last kiss and grabbed his clothes and went downstairs and left. "Do you want to explain?" "You never have time for me Leonard. I thought you were going to be somebody famous some day, but you just want to be a hick doctor here in the boondocks. Peter is going to be a politician. He's running for senator and he will make something of himself and have time for me. You and I are through. I am going to get a divorce. We will act nice till after the funeral and then you move out and Peter moves in with me and Joanna and you will never practice again. You can have my Dad's house and everything else but not Joanna. You don't even want her." "You aren't fit to look after her you're nothing but a stinking drunk. You'll lose your license to practice because I will testify to your heavy drinking." That became a self fulfilling prophecy, he drank to forget his troubles and he did lose his license and his daughter and everything else. He drifted to RiversideIowa where he joined Starfleet and the rest is history.

document here...


End file.
